


[Podfic] I Would Make a Heaven of This Hell

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana has found her way back to Night Vale. Someone is there to greet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Would Make a Heaven of This Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Would Make a Heaven of This Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262494) by [InsomniaAndTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaAndTea/pseuds/InsomniaAndTea). 



Cover Art provided by the excellent KD_Heart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20I%20Would%20Make%20A%20Heaven%20of%20This.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:41
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20I%20Would%20Make%20A%20Heaven%20of%20This%20Hell.m4b) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:41

## Reader's Notes

Nickelmountain asked for a fic where Dana and Tamika were friends, so here's a story about they started out as sisters-in-arms. Thanks to Fire_Juggler for the beta!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
